<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are everything (didn't you know?) by escapismandsharpobjects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591969">you are everything (didn't you know?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects'>escapismandsharpobjects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, also i still can't tag i'm sorry, i have never written something with no angst in it before so this may be bad lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismandsharpobjects/pseuds/escapismandsharpobjects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it doesn’t happen like he thought it would. There’s no great fanfare, no dramatic reveal, no desperate confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are everything (didn't you know?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! like i said in the tags i have literally never written anything as soft as this so it probably sucks but i figured why not post it anyway? i hope you enjoy though and i'm sorry in advance if this sucks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, it doesn’t happen like he thought it would. There’s no great fanfare, no dramatic reveal, no desperate confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re cleaning the station, and he and Eddie are washing the ambulance. There’s a bucket of water between them, and water all over the floor, and approximately half of the ambulance is glittering in the sunlight. Both of them are sweating in the summer heat. Buck thinks to himself that he’d really like to just dump this bucket of kinda-nasty water over his head to cool off. He doesn’t. But he thinks about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he dips his sponge into the water again, wrings it out slightly, moves to use it on the ambulance like he’s supposed to, and then changes his mind and throws it at Eddie. Eddie yelps in surprise and spins to face Buck, who takes advantage of that opportunity to scoop some water out of the bucket and throw it at him. Eddie stands there silently for a second, then suddenly rushes forward and wrings out his sponge directly over Buck’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s face breaks out into a mischievous grin, and suddenly both of them are lunging for the bucket. They each manage to grab onto the handle and struggle against each other for control of it, until the bucket decides it’s had enough, and they both pull too hard at the same time, and it goes flying out of their hands, bouncing off the floor and sending water splashing over both of them. There’s a moment of surprised silence, broken by the Captain’s voice calling to them from where he’s working on the ladder truck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buckley, Diaz, back to work, please!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s evident even without seeing Bobby’s face that he’s smiling. Still, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to be doing their part to get the station clean. Buck grins sheepishly at Eddie, who grins back, his clothes drenched, wet hair plastered to his forehead and decorated with the occasional soap bubble. The afternoon sun catches on some of those bubbles, and Buck thinks to himself that this is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen-Eddie, wet and soapy and smiling and completely unaware of how that light is catching on his hair and making it shine. For a second he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stares </span>
  </em>
  <span>and wonders how in the hell he got so lucky. He thinks that the whole world would fight over Eddie Diaz, if they were given the chance, and yet, out of everyone, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that won, without even really trying. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Eddie trusts with Christopher. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is Eddie’s best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he says it without thinking, really. Everything in that moment is pushing him towards it and he doesn’t even try to fight it. The words just tumble from his mouth, easy as anything. It is not a truth that has to be ripped from him. It doesn’t try to stop him from letting it out. It is a truth that simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that always has been and always will be. It is the easiest thing in the world, and so he says it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie blinks once, then shakes his head slightly like he isn’t sure that he’s heard Buck correctly. He stands still for a second and looks at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Eddie asks at last, and Buck laughs out loud at the absurdity of his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eddie. You heard me, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie nods slightly, then looks at Buck, expecting impatience or worry or discomfort on his face. But all there is is honesty and love and what he can only think to describe as </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenderness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so clearly and openly </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it nearly knocks him backwards, this casual statement of love said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stuns him for a second, and he stands there, mouth slightly open as he tries to think of something to say. ‘Why?’ runs through his head, but he knows it’s not the right thing to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>say, what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, what he’s never had the guts to say before. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, ‘I love you.’ He could probably say more than that, even. In his daydreams he’s said more, he’s laid all his feelings out in the open and looked at Buck with all that honesty and love and tenderness that Buck is showing him now...but that was in his head and this is real and all he can manage to say is, “you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck smiles, smiles because of him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d say ‘you, too’ to Buck every single day for the rest of his life if it meant seeing that smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Later, he thinks to himself that, actually, one ‘you, too’ was all it took for Buck to smile at him every single day for the rest of his life).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck steps forward, still beaming, and says it again. “I love you, Eddie. I love you and I’m in love with you and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie steps forward, too, before Buck can finish his sentence, and says, “me, too,” and Buck looks at him with slight surprise for the first time in this whole encounter, and then he steps forward one more time and asks, “can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s breath catches in his throat and he nods and then Buck is kissing him and it’s sweet and soft and short, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to be kissed like this forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He does get kissed like this forever).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!!!! i hope this wasn't too bad, feel free to let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>